The Life Alone
by JazzKiller585
Summary: Alice Timber is a forgotten witch in MWPP, she trys to make it through her last year at Hogwarts, but her past begins to haunt her. . .full summery inside. Be kind my first fic. R&R [OCSS][OCRL][LEJP] BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Prolog

**The Life Alone**

Summery: Alice Timber is a forgotten witch, in MWPP, she trys to make it through her last year at Hogwarts, but her past begains to haunt her. Slowly she begins to slip from the world she knows, and into the world of her dead father, can she ever be brought out? Or will she lay in the depths of darkness alone forever, forgotten by everyone? MWPPOCSSLEJPOCRL

**Prolog**

A strange girl, no more than seventeen, black hair falling in her face, walked with her head down towards the train. No one looked at her, they didn't even notice her, no one ever did. Her name was not known, and if one had known it, it would soon be forgotten within the mist of their clouded mind. She had startling deep violet eyes, they were the only thing that made her stand out in a crowd, not that she ever let them show.

This girl was just that, a girl. No one knew her name, for why would they? She was not funny, she was not loud, or smart, she had no special powers. No one would ever remember the name of Alice Timber.

Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

A/N: No one's reviewed, but that's okay. . .I don't think anyone's really reading this anyway. . . but if you do happen to come across this fic **and** read it. . .please R&R

Disclaimer: Oops forgot to put it in last time; but I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him, he is all J.K. Rowling's, and though I have asked (many many times. . .) she still hasn't given the rights to me.

**Chapter 1: The Train Ride**

Alice walked by herself to the train, and now sat alone in a small compartment. Her black hair blocking her eyes as she watched the others board the train. Alice knew them all, there was James Potter once again flirting with Lily Evans, and Sirius Black laughing as his best friend got shot down again. Near the train was Lucius Malfoy, talking to his father. A first year, that Alice had not yet heard about was hugging her parents good-bye. And Severus Snape was there too, just boarding the train, no parents in sight.

What a beautiful collage of life Alice thought as she rested her chin on her elbow, every year she had sat in this compartment, just to watch the others as they mingled with their friends and family.

Alice let out a small sigh, as she thought of her own family, her mother's beautiful light-brown hair, and her twin sisters soft blue eyes. Where could they of gone?

Shaking off her own question, Alice picked up a basket that had been under her feet, and lifted the lid. Slowly, an old gray cat climbed onto Alice's lap, lovingly Alice began to stroke the cat.

Alice sat perfectly still, the cat in her lap, and a book in her hand; _Horoscopes for Pieces; 1977._ "Today, my fine fish friend, you may be discovered! But be warned my swimming salmon, you may yet, still get your heart broken, so don't be too trusting. They may just want you for sushi."

Alice smiled as she read the horoscope, suddenly, a noise caught Alice's ears; footsteps. They were getting closer, calmly Alice put the book down, and looked down at her cat, he seemed to be smiling. She smiled back, but flinched at the close footsteps, Alice scratched behind the cat's ears.

Just as she knew it would, the door opened. Alice looked up at the one who had disturbed her, she relaxed, it was just James Potter. He seemed surprised to see someone in the compartment, "Can we sit here?" he asked in a more or less calm voice. Alice just nodded and continued to pamper the cat, who's yellow eyes seemed to be scolding her Now what did I do?.

While, she had been studying her cat's angry eyes, four boys had shuffled into the small space, which, just moments before, only she had occupied. She knew them right away as Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and, of course, James Potter.

She remembered the first time she had seen them, her sorting, Alice was in the same year as the four, but unlike many of the first years, who worry about everything, until they're called Alice had watched intently as the four were sorted into Gryffindor, Lily Evens into Ravenclaw, and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape into Slytherin. It was amazing how much everyone had grown. She thought, when she looked up.

Potter and Black were now highly engrossed in a conversation, that Pettigrew was listening to with interest. Only Lupin was still studying her. Conscious of the boy's eyes, Alice turned to the cat, who was now giving the four cold glares, which only Remus seemed to notice.

"Your cat doesn't seem to like me," Remus said in a calm voice. Alice did not look up, but nodded, and scratched under the feline's chin, who began to purr loudly. Alice could sense that the others had stopped talking.

"So, are ya new here?" James' cocky voice asked, Alice just shook her head..

"I haven't seen you before," came the squeaky voice of Peter. Alice looked up at the four.

"My name is Alice." she said in her soft voice. Something inside her told her to stop talking, Don't give too much away, that would do no good.

"How long have you been at Hogwarts?" James asked.

Alice cocked her head, "This would make seven years, in Gryffindor." she replied calmly.

The four seemed surprised at her answer, They have a right to be Alice thought sadly, who would ever notice little Alice Timber? Even if she had been in your house for six years!

Though inside, Alice was beyond angry at that moment, but that emotion was tied up tight inside her, not to be released. Her face remained placid as she watched them, trying to ask her why they had not seen her until now, "surely. . ." they were saying, ". . .I mean, we would remember you. . ." ". . .I don't think, that I've met you before. . .have I?"

But Alice was no longer listening, she had blocked out their voices as, the cat's yellow eyes bore into her violet ones, as if saying 'do NOT talk to them! They will only bring you harm.'

Suddenly, Alice's ears began to perk up, there was a soft whisper somewhere, "Speak up," she muttered, and realized the sound was not in her ears, but in her head.

ALICE, YOU MUST NOT SAY A THING! YOU MUST REMEMBER YOUR HONOR! STAY SILENT FOR YOUR FAMILY HONOR!

She felt herself falling, falling into an endless pit, Alice let out a small moan, and then knew no more.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter sucks, but more will come soon, and things get better!! Don't worry, not all this story sucks


End file.
